


I'll be back

by Milady_Silvia



Category: John Carter (2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Melancholy, Romantic Angst, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una double-drabble ambientata nl periodo in cui John Carter è bloccato sulla Terra e sogna di poter tornare su Marte dalla sua sposa.Ha partecipato all'iniziativa Easter Egg Day.Prompt: Viaggi nel tempo e nello spazio.





	I'll be back

I'll be back   
  


John Carter appoggiò il piatto di riso al curry sopra una pila di carte. Sospirò, corrugò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi. Il colletto della camicia gli stringeva il collo arrossandogli la pelle abbronzata. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona facendola cigolare. La polvere gli pungeva le narici. Allungò una gamba accanto a una pila di libri e con il braccio sfiorò la statuetta di un Buddha dorato. Si morse l’interno della guancia e guardò la cartina davanti a lui. Osservò i punti cerchiati di pennarello rosso e le linee tracciate con lo stesso colore. Sospirò e sentì gli occhi pizzicare guardando il simbolo del medaglione.

“Chi avrebbe mai detto che avrei viaggiato attraverso il tempo e lo spazio per finire su Marte…” sussurrò. Abbassò la testa e sospirò, mise le braccia sopra i braccioli della sedia.

“… eppure è lì che questo sciocco cavalleggeri della Virginia ha lasciato il cuore”. Aggiunse. Strinse gli occhi e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Digrignò i denti serrando i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

“Tornerò, lo giuro” promise con voce roca. Mosse l’altro piede tra una statuetta d’avorio e uno scrigno contenente perle e rubini grossi quanto un indice.


End file.
